mirroredmobiusfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperator Ix
Imperator Pir'Oth Ix is 400 years old albino echidna, and leader of Clan Nocturne or so called Dark Brotherhood. Brilliant scientist, chaos wizard, and user technomagic, Ix is remarkable individual. Imperator has lead his people in hellish zone of Twilight Cage as long as anyone can remember, and is determined to carve place in the world for his people, so that they can finally life in peace. Pir'Oth is ready to anything so his dream of world without wars will become reality, even if it would mean destroying everyone else expect his own people. Ix is cunning, ambitious and pragmatic, but still in the end, thinks that he is only doing what is required, and does not perceive power as goal, only as tool that can be used to reach his ambition. History Distant Past - Pir'Oth Ix was born in royal noble family of Nocturne, in Echidnaopolis when echidnas still lived on Angel Island. Precise date is not known, but can be said, that Ix was born something about two decades before appearance of Dark Legion and Echidna Civil War. Ix was a talented young scientist of his family, and was already considered as one of greatest minds of the time before Civil War. When situation started turning grim between those who wanted to abolish all technology, and those who wanted to keep it, young Pir'Oth tried to find some way how war could be avoided. After long research, Ix designed machine that he then named Chaos Healing Chamber. It was machine powered by chaos energy, that could cure any injury, and heal any disease, by using intensified chaos radiation on it's patients. Young Ix thought, that by completing his machine, echidnas would understand, that technology and magic could be combined, to create benefical inventions. Pir'Oth however, required a power source. He tried to approach First Guardian of Master Emerald, Edmund, to receive aproval from him to study Emerald. Sadly, Edmund refused, thinking that research on technology that used power of chaos, could only cause more misery in the long run for echidnas. Young Ix however, was determined to complete his invention, because did not see any other way to stop impending civil war. Pir'Oth sneaked into holding place for Master Emerald, wanting to have at least chance of studying it. He was caught however, and then imprisoned. Ix's family, that held consiredable political power in Echidnaopolis, demanded for young echidnas's release, but in vain. Echidnas who were supporting Brotherhood thought that Pir'Oth had intended to steal the Master Emerald, and demanded harsh punishment for defiling Emerald, who some thought as sacred object. Not having any other choise, Nocturne family allied itself with Dark Legion, radical echidna movement, and in doing so, sparked the begining of civil war. Young Ix could not do much anything, and almost ended his own life, when he understood, that he had actually caused the civil war he had tried to prevent. Pir'Oth was freed by his family later on in the chaos of war, and could not do much else than fight in the civil war on the side of his family. Later, when Dark Legion was banished to the Twilight Zone, Pir'Oth and all those who had followed him or his family, numbering almost quarter of all echidnas in the city, were also banished with Dark Legion. In Twilight Zone - Ix lived next decades of his life with other echidnas in Twilight Cage, slowly rising in rank, until he was one of the highest officals in Dark Legion, only little under Grandmaster himself. By using technomagic and chaos spells, Ix managed to prolong his own natural life, and in effect, almost halting his aging completely. Pir'Oth is in reality over hundred years old, but physically only half of that. When old grandmaster of Legion died, Ix was most likely candicate to be the next grandmaster. Lien-Da and Kragok, who were descendant in direct line from Dimitri himself, had been gradually losing support from echidnas other than most radical members of original Dark Legion, and because of that, were not very strong choices. However, everything changed when Twilight Cage opened for a moment, as result of destruction caused by battles between Doctor Eggman and Sonic the Hedgehog. Kragok and Lien-Da saw their chance, and quickly gathered their followers, and escaped from Twilight Zone, closing it behind them, leaving Ix and rest of the echidnas behind. Enraged by this treachery, Ix and rest of echidnas did not anymore even call themselves the Dark Legion, and changed their name to Clan Nocturne, even though Pir'Oth and his adopted daughter Shade, were only direct members of family left. Ix was elected as leader, and changed his title to Imperator, and same thing was done with all ranks of organization. Echidnas changed their clothers, their weapons and more or less their culture, and swore revenge to the offspring of Dimitri and their followers, who had doomed them to spend eternity as prisoners of Twilight Cage. Recently - When Twilight Cage opened again, this time as result of timeline being shattered, Nocturne did not waste it's chance of escaping, and sent small strike force lead by Imperator himself, to gain a way to free all of them. Ix found a way, by stealing Master Emerald, and using it's potent energies to open dimensional gateway between zones. Imperator took control of Space Colony Ark, and transformed it into new base of his operations. Now, Imperator is trying to find a way for his people to live in Mobius, and is determined to conquer all Mobius, if he has to. Having army echidnas who outnumber Dark Legion greatly, technology decades more advanced than anyone else on the planet, and forces of other vicious alien races that were prisoners of the Cage, Imperator might have more millitary power than anyone else on all Mobius right now, factions there having been weakened by years of war. Abilities Imperator is a magician, technomage and scientist. Combining his knowledge of all three, Ix has created hybrind version of magic and science, that can do more than either one of them alone. Since Pir'Oth is mobian, with natural talent for Chaos energy, he can boost his technology with magic, that normal technomages can't do, since they are usually overlanders, who can't use chaos energy. Ix controls his powers by using his scepter, that has a small piece of Master Emerald inside it. Shard of emerald creates link between scepter and gemstone, allowing Ix to drain power from it when in need. This makes Imperator capable of using huge amounts of chaos energy, amplifying his spells greatly. Also, Ix's ceremonial robes are full of internal devices and tools made with Nocturne's advanced technology, that either protect him from harm or then otherwise enchance his abilities. As last resort, Ix could use Moebius version of Sword of Acorns, artifact that he used to seal Iblis from Silver the Hedgehog. Sword that was potent mystical weapon on it's own, has became weapon of terrible power, since it's user can command all destructive power that Iblis could. Under all his abilities and tools, Ix is however just a very old echidna, and if someone could bypass all his defences, be they magical or technology, Imperator would go down very quickly. Affiliations / Relations Clan Nocturne - Imperator is a sole leader of his people, and as such, is related to them. Procurator Shade - Ix's daughter and also his best soldier, who Imperator values greatly. Ix does not admit it, but Shade is probably most precious thing in the world to Imperator, whose all other family members and friends have been dead for decades. Silver The Hedgehog - Former agent of G.U.N, who Ix practically kidnapped from hospital bed, and then healed. After this, Imperator managed to persuade white hedgehog to work for him, and uses Silver as his special agent. One reason why Ix also decided to help Silver, is because Imperator sees in young hedgehog himself over 400 years ago, when he was just as naive and idealistic, and whose only desire was to have a peace in the world. Mephiles The Dark - Second half of Solaris, who Ix tricked to help himself, by promising to dark hedgehog, that Imperator would help him reunite with Iblis. Ix likes having Mobius in one piece, and unlikely intends to help Mephiles becoming Solaris again. Bride of Conquering Storm - Leader of Raiju Clan, one of the Four Houses in Dragon Kingdom, on eastern part of Mobius. Recently, Ix allied himself with Storm, intending to use strenght of Raiju to dominate Four Houses, and in that way, gain support of all four clans. Threads that CHARACTER were in External Information